Poke-Process
by SonicFan9
Summary: This story is unfinished an includes oc's. Please enjoy.


Chapters

Chapter Chapter One: The Start of the Poke-Process

It was a bright morning day in the town of Lavender as a sleeping young boy awoke to find his mother, Misty, calling for him. "You're going to be late to get your first Pokemon from Professor Oak!", she yelled. "You don't want to get a default Pokemon like your father, do you? Now get up and get dressed before you're late!" Brown got up, ate breakfast and went to his friend Purple's house to get him. He knocked on the door and Purple's mother answered excitedly. "Why hello, Brownie! Purple is just getting ready now. He is very, very excited to get his new Pokemon with you! Would you like to come in?" Brown then nodded his head and let himself in. "Hi Purple! Hey Purple! How're you doing Purple?", Brown said exhuberantly, looking around for Purple. He found him sitting down eating a bowl of Pika-chewy-o's. "Humph howe youp boin Bwown?" Purple asked with a mouth full of cereal. Brown raised his eyebrows, thinking his friend had gone crazy. Purple then swallowed and said, "Hey, how're you doing Brown? Excited for our Pokemon?"  
"Actually, I don't think we're going to have enough time if we don't leave right now." Brown said as Purple dumped the cereal in his mouth. Both of them ran towards the door quickly in hopes of getting a good Pokemon. They ran from Purple's house five miles until they finally got to Professor Oak's labratory just to get lost in a crowd. There were about fifty kids hoping to get a good Pokemon. One kid even yelled, "Get out of my way, losers!" and pushed himself to the front of the crowd. He shoved the labratory's door wide open with a eight-year-old girl following him. "Grandpa! Get over here now!" the boy screamed. Professor Oak then slowly waddled towards them. "What do you want this time, kids?"  
"Give me and Janet a Pokemon, old man! If you don't, I'll make sure you'll never come to work again!"  
Professor Oak then sighed and waddled toward a mostly empty shelf and picked up two Pokeballs. "Here," Professory Oak said sternly, "Here's your Pokemon." Janet and her older brother Jake then took the Pokeballs and released the Pokemon. Poochyena and Gulpin came out and screamed, "Awwwwoooooooohhhh!" and "Gulpin! Gul gul Gulpin!"  
"This is all you could get old man?" Jake said with attitude. "Jake!" Janet exclaimed. "Don't talk like that to Gwanpa! Anyway, Gwanpa I wuv the Pokemon you got for me. It's so cute!"  
Professor Oak sighed a sigh of relief. "Well at least Janet likes it," he said to himself. "We don't need you anyway, old man! We can go find a Pokemon by ourselves! C'mon, Janet!" Jake said angrily, pulling his sister by the arm. As they opened the door, three children ran in. Two of them were Brownie and Purple. The other one was a shy, dark-haired girl. "Ah! Finally! Some respectful children." Professor Oak sighed to himself. Professor Oak led the kids to the back with three Pokeballs on the table. "You can pick whatever ones you want," said Professor Oak. There were three holograms above the balls. "Now, since you're a little late, your Pokemon might seem a little...strange. The Pokemon pictured to be in the Pokeballs were Chespin, Fenniken and Froakie."  
"Well, this is kind of obvious for me," said Brownie, leaping towards the Chespin. He grabbed the ball and swung it into the air. A plump, spikey Chespin came out. "I'll call you Chess, little buddy." Purple still couldn't decide, but chose Waterpulse because he was thinking of the twelve elements. He just remembered about the lesson he learned in Pokemon school about stronger and weaker types such as water and electricity and thought to himself, "Hey, I'm an inventor. Electricity is my stuff. I should go to the water so I can get more electric Pokemon."  
Purple also took out his Pokemon and said, "I'll call you Waterpulse." Then the shy, dairk-haired girl picked up the Fenniken and looked into its eyes and knew it was the right one. She then whispered to herself, "Hey, Flammo," very quietly. Professor Oak smiled deeply and announced, "You all chose great Pokemon!"  
Brownie said, "I don't know anything that's wrong with these guys," while tickling Chess's chin. Chess then opened his mouth and suddenly shot out a blaze of fire! When Waterpulse saw this, he turned his head all the way around until it looked like his neck was about to break and looked at Chess, confused. Flammo then stretched his arm all the way across the room and patted Chess on the head. All the trainers looked at their Pokemon with surprise. Professor Oak said, "Maybe you're you have your very own Pokemon Brown, Purple and... what was your name again?" he asked the quiet girl.  
"Lucy..." "Ah! Yes! And Lucy!" They all turned around and started to walk out the door when Professor Oak shouted, "Wait! You forgot your Pokedexes! Don't...puff...forget...puff...to record...puff...your data...puff...with Pokemon..." he struggled to speak as he ran towards them. "Now, just because you're the most respectful kids so far here's one hundred dollars each. Buy some potions and Pokeballs to help you on your journey. Goodbye!" he shouted as they walked out the door. Then, right before they could get down the stairs, a gang of roller bladers came in front of them and shoved them to the ground. "This is our turf! Don't you go stepping on it!"  
Brown then jumped excitedly, "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle! Three on three!"  
Purple then yelled at Brown, "Are you crazy?!" You could tell their journey had just begun. ...

Chapter Chapter Two: Battle at the Steps of the Labratory

Suddenly, the labratory door flung open. Professor Oak waved his hands around in joy. "Welcome to your first Pokemon battle!" he yelled, startling Purple, Brown and Lucy. "Would you like to know how to fight and use items?" he asked. Brown then spoke up and said, "Uh... I think I watched enough of the Poke Ranger and Pokemon news to know how to battle. I'll be fine." Then the trio of roller bladers yelled, "Are you going to fight? Or are you just going to stand there?" Brown then clutched onto his ball and then threw it out into the air.  
"Chess! I choose you!" Purple yelled, "Go Waterpulse!" Lucy then said, less enthusiastically, "Um... Flammo... I guess...,"  
The trio of rollerbladers sent out Wurmple, Caterpie and Pikachu. Even though it was a triple battle, the Pokemon were acting like it was Chess vs. Caterpie. Pikachu vs. Waterpulse, and Flammo vs. Wurmple. "Chess! Use seedbomb on Caterpie."  
Chess then did as it was told, but not before the first rollerblader yelled, "Caterpie! Use stringshot." Caterpie then tied up the seedbombs in strings and tied Chess up with cobwebs. Purple then yelled, "Waterpulse! Use waterpulse!" Waterpulse then shot a straight blast of water at Pikachu, and Pikachu started to lose his balance and became confused. Pikachu tried to use thunderbolt, but ended up hitting itself in the face and fainting. Lucy, still not very enthusiastic, said, "Flammo, Use fireblast." Flammo then proceeded to shoot a straight pilar of fire at Wurmple, knocking it out with the first blow. Chess was struggling with his cobwebs. Suddenly, an idea popped in Chess's head. It opened its mouth and shot out a humongous blaze of fire. The trio of rollerbladers started to freak out and say, "Freako! Your crazy Pokemon is just...Aaaggghhhhh!"  
Then they dug into their pockets, threw coins at our heroes, and ran away. Suddenly something started to ring in their pockets. Professor Oak slowly giggled. "Oh yeah, I forgot you were here," Purple said. "Just checking to see if your Pokedexes were working," answered Professor Oak. All three of them then reached into their pockets and looked at their Pokedexes. Somehow, the Pokedexes spoke. In unison, they said. "You have seen six new Pokemon. You have seen Chesspin, Froakie, Fennekin, Wurmple, Caterpie and Pikachu." Professor Oak then smiled and said, "This is for your Pokemon. Just as a reward for its first battle." He handed our heroes three strange cupcake-looking objects, which the Pokemon quickly devoured. "They're called Pokepuffs. They raise the happiness of your Pokemon. Now, to get to the next city, Hyacinth, just head through the woods on Route 2. But first, make sure to stock up on potions, Pokeballs and Pokepuffs with the money you got from that battle. It will help with a wild Pokemon."  
So our heroes journeyed along Route 2, waiting to get to Hyacinth City. Suddenly, the trees started to rustle and a Pidgey, Fletching and a Zubat popped out. You could tell their journey was about to come to a pause.

Chapter Chapter 3: Flying High

We last saw our heroes when a zubat, a pidgey and a fletching jumped out of the tree. "AWWWWWWWWWWWAH" screamed Brown. "Chess, Flammo and Waterpulse, we choose you!" they all said in unison. Suddenly Pidgey used growl and scared the other pokemon away, so they couldn't fight it. Suddenly, at a nearby lake, there was rustling in the water. Something flew out but nobody knew what it was. It trapped Pidgey, Zubat, and Fletchling in bubbles and landed in Purple's hands. "Reeeeeeeeeee!" It shouted. "Remarkible! A Magestic Magikarp!" Purple shouted. ''i'll call you Splashy!'' and the Magikarp went into a pokeball.


End file.
